Truth or Dare?
by Ivy3
Summary: It's my first attempt at comedy, so please tell me if you like it or not. I just have a serious writer's block, so I'm biding my time!


It was a Saturday afternoon. Hermione sat in the common room of Gryffindor with some library books on Magical Creatures. Harry had no Quidditch practice and Ron had nothing better to do. So the three sat in the common room bored as hell. 

"There's got to be SOMETHING to do", Ron grumbled. 

"You could do your homework", Hermione offered, not even looking up. Ron snorted.

"I'm not THAT bored."

"You're the one who's going to be sorry, not me." Hermione stated, closing the book.

"I don't remember having homework about Dragons", Harry told Hermione, reading the title of one of the books. 

"I know, I was just reading. I finished all of my homework already." Hermione said sighing. "I don't have anything to read."

Ron looked up shocked. "Hermione? Has nothing to read? I guess pretty soon pigs will start to fly!"

"Not unless you sprout wings", Hermione retorted. 

"So all three of us have nothing to do." Harry interrupted. 

"Make that five".

They turned to see Ginny and Neville walking in. 

"Maybe we could play a game?" Ginny offered quietly. 

"A game? What are we? Two years old?" Ron laughed. Hermione kicked him and turned to Ginny.

"I think a game could be a great idea. Got any in mind?"

Ginny thought hard but couldn't come up with anything. Hermione's eyes shone and she hurried to her dorm. After a few minutes she returned with an empty bottle. 

"What are we going to do with an empty bottle?" Ron asked confused. "Fill it up?"

"No, we can play truth or dare with it." She said excitedly. "I haven't played it since I was ten!"

"How do you play?" Ron asked curious.

"We sit in a circle and someone spins the bottle. The person who gets the open tip is asked 'truth or dare?' The person that got the closed tip gets to come up with a dare or a question." Hermione explained gesticulating. 

"Sounds like fun" Harry said. Ginny nodded and looked at Ron, who shrugged. 

"I suppose it wouldn't be so terrible." They sat down in a circle.

"I'll spin first", Hermione said, spinning the bottle. The open tip was set on Harry, the closed tip on Ron. 

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked dangerously. 

"Dare." Harry said bravely.

After a pause Ron smiled. "I dare you to ask Cho out!"

Harry began to protest, turning very red. "No! I want truth!" 

"Too late Harry", Hermione said shrugging. Harry spun the bottle and crossed his arms. 

"You have to do it tomorrow, by the way", Ron informed him coldly.

They played for a while and were soon joined by Dean and Seamus and Fred and George. Later Parvati, Lavender and Angelina joined the game. By the time the twins joined the game the dares changed a bit. They were now mostly- 'I dare you to kiss-'. Until it was evening, Ron already kissed Hermione (on the cheek), Fred already kissed Angelina (on the lips), Dean kissed Lavender, Parvati kissed Neville and Seamus kissed Ginny. The previous dares were still on and everyone waited until tomorrow, when they would be forced to do them…

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?" Severus Snape asked in the teacher's lounge. They all looked at him curiously.

"Like what?" Remus Lupin, the New/Old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher asked. 

"Longbottom came over to me today and told me that he loves me and that I'm his favorite teacher." Snape said seriously. Some of the teachers began to laugh. "And Granger didn't try and answer a single question all week."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Hermione didn't raise her hand at all this week." Lupin said. The rest of the teachers nodded. 

"Miss Patil from Gryffindor ran in the hallways crying that she's in love with Draco Malfoy." Professor Sprout added.

"And George Weasley didn't get detention all week." Dumbledore added smiling. 

"His mother most have been ecstatic", Professor McGonagall observed.

"Actually she was quite frightened. She demanded to know what we did to her son." Dumbledore said. The rest of the teachers began to laugh and reported all the odd things they noticed. Once it was established that all the perpetrators were from Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall laughed.

"What is it?" Asked Lupin.

"There's nothing to be alarmed about, it was simply a muggle game of dare."

When they all stared at her she continued. "Mr. Seamus Finnigan explained it to me after he kissed me on the cheek as part of the dare." The faculty burst out laughing. 

"My, where do these children learn these things!" Dumbledore said merrily. Some teachers shook their heads before he continued.

"Now, on to our next order of business. Professor Lupin, you volunteered to be in charge of the card games, am I right?" Lupin nodded and they sat around the table dealing out the cards. 

In the Gryffindor common room, there was one boy who was glad of the turning of the events. His name was Harry Potter. 

-The End-

So? What did you think? I know I suck at comedy, but I got writer's block on my two series, so I decided to write a short harmless fic. Please tell me what you think and if you really like it I'll write more of this kind. By the way, I was going to leave you in the dark as to the H/C situation, but I decided to give all you H/C shippers a break. Be grateful!

-Ivy-


End file.
